The promise I made
by BooDeboo
Summary: Love will always be a bumpy road,Payton is 17 and pregnant,she also has oper loves her,but their is always someone trying to destroy their realationship.Watch how a young couple get through th biggest adventure of their life...


CHAPTER 1-

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well what can I do?"

"I think the best idea would be to abort the baby,"

I looked up at the doctor,oh God why did I come here alone?I should of brought Kurt or would know what to then what do I tell Cooper?I should of just told Cooper in the first place ,it is partially his desision.

"I can't do that,I don't have the power to take a life?"

"Payton your cancer is fairly aggressive,but thiers a possibility it can be cured with you don't have the option if your can't give you anything,"

I looked down at my stomach.I remembered the day I told Cooper I was he did was wrap his arms round me and told-me everything would be I was stupid enough not to to tell him about today,maybe he could of sat here and squeezed my hand reassuring me everything would be ok.

"How long do you give me to live?"

"Honestly it depends,right now with kemo a year at first but if you keep the baby I'll give you 7-8 months,"

"well its a good Job my baby's due in 6,I can start after that."

"Payton just think abou...".

"No it's fine,I can let the cancer kill me but I can't kill my baby,"

CHAPTER 2-

I walked home in the not like it could kill me,I'm already carol was probably worried about me she's the only one that knows that I have no,she dosnt know for sure,but then again she dosnt know I'm least Kurt knows about the baby it's nice to talk to him about it,he listens.I walked through the front Carol was sat in the lounge waiting for face was white with fear.I just can't take it anymore,I sank to the floor helped me up and lead me to the dinning was gathered round it.I don't think Carol had told them.

"So mom what's the big news?"Finn looked like an exciteable puppy ready to be astounded by this massive miracle i was going to tell him.

I just couldn't help but cry,"I have cancer,"

Everyone was stunned to just looked at put his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly.I just sobbed.

"It's ok hunny,your allowed to cry it out,"

"Carol I'm pregnant and I can't have kemo because of it so I'm never gonna get to meet my baby!"

Now I had set Kurt off"Pay it will be fine were working around the baby drama we will sort it out,yourgonna be fine,"

Finn looked gormlously around the room,"I'm your cousin and you didn't even tell me you were pregnant!"

I looked at Carol she was shocked to silence.I saw the fury in everyones so grateful Kurt was here,he just squeezed my God,now I had to tell Cooper,what would he say?Cooper will be devasted.I startled out of my daydream Carol was asking me questions but kurt took control and answered them for me.

"Payton if you die whoose going to take care of the baby?Who even is the father?"

Thats another thing no one (minus Kurt) knows I'm dating hate him!Rachel started an argument with me which made Finn get cousins we tend to be horrible to each other but Finn ended up taking it to far and he called me,well we don't need to repeat it do we?Anyway Cooper punched him and broke his nose,Finn fought back and split his said that Cooper randomly started a fight with him,then Cooper got banned from performing at regionals.I got banned from dating him,hmm that was the day I found out I was pregnant.I would give anything to go back to that day.

"Cooper Anderson,"

Once again everyone's eyes glazed with face went red.

"you know what he did to Finn,we ban you from seeing him and you get pregnant and disobey us!I bet you knew to didn't you Kurt?"Burts rage increased.

"Well I got pregnant before he punched Finn so I couldn't exactly not see him,you don't know what we were going through?"

"You've been pregnant for that long?You little..you know what don't even get upstairs,and you too and Carol will decide the punishment for people who betray thier families!"

Kurt grabbed my hands and we stormed upstairs to his jumped on the bed and grabbed his looked at the diallpad and typed in some digits,

"Hey Blaine,um...can you and your brother get here ASAP Payton needs to talk to him...yeah the babys fine its just they found out...yh furious...…...yeah you have to climb through the window,sorry...right see you in , love you,"

I felt the tears drip down my cheeks,Kurt just hugged me tightly,He was such a good friend.

"Kurt what do I tell him?Hes going to be devestated. I...I can't,"

"Pay it'll be alright,I'm here for you and so is Blaine,and cooper loves you more than anything and he's gonna love you forever no matter what,"

"even when I'm dying?"

Kurt looked up and smiled at me "I think he will love you untill the day he dies,"

About 10 minutes later we heard a rustle in the bushes that signalled the brothers was I going to walked in first,I think he was panicking because Kurt left him under the impression the baby was hurt,but then again cooper looked exactly the soon as he saw my face he dropped everything and ran to embrace me.I sank into his arms whimpering.

"Pay,what's wrong?,"all I could do is cry,"Shh...Shh...don't cry pay whatever it is it will be ok,"

I couldn't tell him,it's just to hard every time I tried to the words wouldnt come slumped down next to me and put a arm round me.

"I have cancer Coop and they say I have to abort the I said no,so I can't have kemo but they gave me 8 months to live and the babyis born in 6 so thiers a chance they can start kemo after."

"Pay surely this isn't what you want I can't let you die,"

"But I can't kill our baby,"

Cooper hugged m tighter.I knew as he kissed me he was reassuring me everything would be ok and that he would love me until the day he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up they stairs but nobody moved everyone just stayed where the were.I was still wrapped in Coopers slowly walked through the door.

"Look Payton everyones really sorry for...".Finn looked up to see Cooper his face impregnated with fury"WHAT THE HELL are you doing here?Mom,Burt!QUICK!Your not allowed here get out,how DARE you come here!"

"Dude pay a little respect my pregnant girlfriend just told me she was dying!"

"Yh well any animal who sleeps with you deserves it!"

Coopers face turned red with anger,I kept hold of his hand to keep him from hitting just walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"You see this Finn this baby,I love it with all my heart and soul,I love it almost as much as I love Payton.I would of never had sex with Payton if I didn't truly love her,because I would only give myself up to someone I both lost our virginity to each other because we knew we loved each other,unlike you who slept with Santanna to get back at Rachel!And then Finn my girlfriend tells me she might die,they tell her to abort the baby but she though it may kill her because she cant have any medication,but that's the way it is cause if she dies she wants to give me the ball of life we the end of the day even if she wasn't pregnant I would still love here with or without a baby or cancer,and I will be thier for her untill the cancer if it does,takes her I'm going to make sure I marry this girl, not because I knocked her up,but because the first day i saw thoose big brown eyes I knew that she was the girl I was going to marry,"

Carol and Burt had heard the whole of Coopers speech but I could tell that they had two completely different opinions on the looked disgusted.

"Get out my house both of you,Kurt I've got a right mind to throw you out but I won't!You need to know how you hurt us all so get out!I don't wanna see you ever again!"

I turned to Cooper crying"Don't cry baby,we'll get through this," he whispered in my took my hand and lead me downstairs to the door,Kurt tried to follow us but I gestured to him that he should stay walked down the stairs to the front door I could feel Coopers hands quivering with walked out the front door,I think I was starting to match his emotion.

"So much for family sticks by each other no matter what,hey Finn ?But your a rather adamant verbal abuser so I guess your kind of used to hurting people,"

What happened next was kind of punched me in the face,that I could cope with,but then he punched me directly in the impact was so harsh I ended up withering in pain on the floor.I just about stayed really was going to hurt him knocked Finn to the floor in one blow.

"Get off my property now!"Burt screamed.

"Blaine go get the car,NOW! Cooper demanded.

I was still on the floor,I saw that Finn had gotten pushed Cooper to the floor next to me and continuously kicked him in the ribs,I swear I heard his ribs the whole time Cooper was on the floor he was close enough to keep his hand on my spat blood on Cooper and finally walked got up and scooped me up in his had started up the car,he took me to the car and placed me in the backseat.

"We need to go to the hospital I hate to say It but when Finn punched her in the stomach it could of done something to ..."

"I know,'Cooper interrupted.

As I faded in and out of consouisness the next thing I can recal is waking up in a hospital bed.

CHAPTER3-

I just remember waking up in the hospital bed I was surrounded by Blaine,Kurt and were all sorts of wires attached to my stomach and heart.

"Hey baby,are you ok?"

I looked at Cooper he had several stitches above his eyes which was weird considering I don't remember what could of caused them.

"Yes but why am I attached to this stuff?"

"When Finn hit you he,could of seriously hurt Cooper Jr he's fine but it's just a precaution of monitoring thiers no problems by tomorrow night you can go home,"

"Seriously Cooper Jr,and what home do I have to go back to?"

Kurt and Blaine who had been silent suddenly lept up in excitement when I asked this.

"Cooper and Blaines mom have a cheap house on the market,she said you can move in!"

"That sounds brilliant but can we afford it?"

"Coopers mom says you pay as much rent a you can and she will pay the rest as long as you both continue to get good grades up untill the baby's born!"

I was shocked to silence this had been organised in a matter of four hours!I looked at Cooper he was beaming at me.I kissed him ever so softly.

"Um,Kurt why don't we make a coffee run,we'll get you your usual,"Blaine laughed.

"Will you come sit behind me?"

Cooper got up from his chair and sat behind me,he rubbed small circles into my back and kissed my neck.

"Coop,we need jobs If we're gonna afford you moms place,"

"I know that's why I've got us interviews,Me and Blaine have been asked to sing at weddings cause my aunt owns a catering company it's kinda dinner and entertainment but we keep all the tips ,Blaine works at gap so he said I could have all the aunt said you can waitress at weddings but Kurt said he would cover for you if you were on Saturday I got us interviews for the baby mart,you get 30% staff discount together that's 60%,"

"You really thought of everything,"

"I told you we would sort this out,"

Cooper continued to rub my know when you have a really bad day but then you see this person who makes you forget everything bad thats happened,no matter how big it is?Well that's how Cooper makes me feel,but maybe that's what love is.I lent back into his arms.

"Ow!"he winced.

"What Coop?"

"Oh you just leaned against my ribs,Finn broke a couple of them but I'm just happy you and the baby are thought we lost it for a second thier,"

I looked down recalling what happened in the front yard I can't believe Finn could do that to us,but knowing him he's probably extremely guilty.

"Coop it's all my fault, if I had never said something to Finn before we left he would of never of hurt you or the baby,"

I was silenced "Pay it's not your fault if they can't except what were going just means that they'll lose out on being proud of what were going to achieve,"

Cooper put his lips to mine,the passion we shared told me that I wouldn't have to worry he will look after me and Cooper nurse walked into the room she seemed quite embarrassed to walk in on our action.

"Sorry,"She murmured,"I just need to examine you,the doctor thinks you'll be ready to leave by tonight,"

Coope slid out from behind me and stroked my hand as the nurse examined me.

"You seem fine,the baby's perfectly say's here that you haven't been for your 12 week scan but your fourteen weeks,um would you like to see the baby now?"

The nurse took our beaming faces as a yes,she quickly got the ultrasound ready.

"Well that's your little baby!The heartbeat is perfect and he or she seems perfectly healthy growing quickly,I'll leave you to alone for a few minutes,"

Cooper was just in awe,stunned to placed a hand on my stomach and looked at me,

"We made that Pay,we're gonna have a baby!"

I just laughed,Kurt and Blaine walked into the practically dropped thier coffee's on the floor.

"Is that my niece or nephew?"Blaines smile was as almost as big as Coopers.

"Yeah it is,Kurt come and look at your niece or nephew!"I laughed.

"My niece or nephew?"

"Your more a brother to me than a step cousin of course your our baby's uncle!"

Tears came to Kurts eyes,he walked to the utrasound sound screan and touched the picture of the baby.

"Well who else is gonna teach it how to colour block?"

The nurse walked back in with my doctor.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to discuss the cancer with you Payton,"

The apmosphere completely changed Kurt and Blaine reluctantly walked out the room,Cooper got up to leave with them but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Coop,you can't go please stay with me,"

I think he felt the fear In my kissed me once more,then sat behind my back again rubbing small circles in to it to calm my nerves.

"You've taken the desicion to not abort Your baby I take it?"

Cooper quickly moved his hands around my stomach and started caressing it.

"Well you have a tough battle ahead of you,I've found a treatment to give to have to come to my office ,for now, twice a week so I can give you injections that may put your cancer on baby will have to probably be born by cesarean and you may have to be induced into week after your baby's born you will have to start aggressive going to save your life Payton,I know how passionate you already are about your baby and your only 17,too young to die of cancer,"

"What can I do to help her?Absoloutly anything and I'll do it?"Cooper asked.

"Well just do what your doing now rub her back,pull her hair up when she's sick,just take care of her it seems like you love her do what she asks you to do,I could possible teach you how to administer some injections but come see me next week for your first round we'll talk more then but your free to go,"

When the doctor walked out the room he wasn't hessisitant to leave his pity behind with and Blaine came back in to the room and hugged me.I hadn't really had a chance to talk to Cooper about the cancer yet I'd rather not got up,he kissed my stomach then kissed me.

"Let's take you home,"he smiled.

CHAPTER 4-

I walked through the doors of the Anderson household,it was spotless as mom always greeted me with open Cooper told her I was pregnant she said "Well I always knew you were going to marry Payton and have her children,it's just a bit earlier than expected,".I love Vivienne,I can't say the same for Coopers reacted much like Finn,but Cooper was at the receiving end,he tends to avoid his sons he found out Blaine was gay he did pretty much the same thing to him,Vivienne was horrified but he hit her just to scared to do anything,she knows how he'll he's away for two weeks so we can live here care free for a bit and the house is ready soon.

"Payton darling are you better?I was worried about you,Cooper and my little grandchild!"Vivienne embraced me tightly,it feels nice to be welcomed.

"Were a lot better now Thankyou,and Thankyou for helping us with the house I'm really truly grateful.I don't know where we would be without your help."

"Payton you love my son and are giving me a gift that I'm truly grateful for and unfortunately may never have been able to receive so Thankyou!"

Kurt and Blaine ran downstairs to us as Vivienne ran back to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Well Pay,we cleared everything from your room into boxes and put them in the basement and most of your clothes are either in the basement or Coopers room,"Blaine grinned proud of his achievements in furniture moving.

"Thanks guys you really didn't have did carol and Burt say?"

"They gave us the cold shoulder,I'm going to stay here this week I need to have a break from them,"Kurt moaned.I hugged him to show him how grateful I family relationship is hanging on by at tether as long as he helps ran down the stairs,to give a farewell kiss.

"Right me and Blaine are going to sing at a wedding and Kurt has work,it's late night shopping at the fun with my mom,"Coopers hands we're placed on my stomach he kissed it softly," I love you and,"His lips came to greet mine,"I definitely love you so,so much,"

The boys walked out the door,I went to help vivienne in th kitchen maybe I could ask her more about the house.I walked in to the kitchen the scent of whatever Vivienne was cooking hit me like a pregnant really does supersize your senses.

"So Viv can you tell me anything about the house?"

"Oh darling I can take you and Cooper thier tomorrow,it's pretty much done now they had to repaint it today,I'll take you after your interviews,"

"Thankyou!Vivienne not to pry but does your husband know that your paying for the house,it's just I don't want him to be mad at you,"

Vivienne came over to me and hugged me.

"Darling,you and Cooper have so much to worry about I don't want you to have to worry about me,come on let's go watch the new normal and have some dinner,"

...

I heard footsteps coming into my room so I switched the lamplight on.

"Pay what are you doing up?You should try get some sleep baby,"

"Ever since I got pregnant I can't sleep,the baby keeps me up at night,"

Cooper got undressed,turned off the lampshade and hoped into bed with rubbed my hands,back neck and shoulders untill I fell asleep with him talking to me so after all the hatred I've heard about me from the last couple of days I could be reminded what a person in love sounds like.

Cooper made $400 In tips last night,it was a start but I don't think money will be flowing in like that on a regular least we both got jobs at the baby mart,that would mom took us to see the was lovely backyard,2 bedrooms a basement it's What we we saw the house Cooper took me out to dinner,I think it was time we talked about everything that was happening.

"So what are we gonna do?"I smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with school,are we telling people I'm pregnant?Well if Finn hasnt told everybody yet?"

Cooper looked down at our clasped hands.

"It will be fine Pay,if anybody says anything or does anything to hurt you at all.I will be thier kicking thier ass!"

"Coop people are gonna see the signs,what happens when I run out of class because of morning sickness?When I start to show,when I can't dance anymore because its to dangerous?"

"Pay it's fine tomorrow we'll go into school and talk to Mrs Shuester,so she can tell teachers that everyday at 11 we have to go to the I can hold your hair whilst your being sick,it's gonna be hard Payton but we will be able to do this,I told you I promise!"

I smiled at our last time we came to eat here it was our first date.I didn't even fancy him,I just went out with Him because Kurt wanted me the thing with Coop is that he always says the right things to make me feel better,that's part of the reason I'm so In love with stood up next to me he grabbed my hands and lead me out the door.A quartet of violins emerged behind me,I then heard the soft musical tones of Kurt and were in the middle of a rendition of Bruno Mars Marry you Cooper lead me through the kitchen trying to find finally walked through a door to a walked down a path lightened by fairy lights to greet them,when we reached the small platform on which they were picked me up in his arms and carried me onto the stage,he put me down and slid on to his reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little blue box.

"Payton Ann James,I love you with all my heart and I don't think that I have ever felt the same about any other girl I've ever so so beautiful and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I think,no I know I will be spending the rest of my life with Payton Ann James will you please do me the honour of being my wife?"

I sat on Cooper's knee and leaned in to kiss him.

"Off course I will Mr Anderson,"

CHAPTER 5-

"So your pregnant,um conradulations is in order I guess then Payton.I will let the staff know so you can be excused at anytime during class for nessecary purposes,"

"Thanks Mrs Shuester"

"And you know if you ever need any pregnancy advice,I'm going through the same thing so don't be hesitant to ask,"

Copper and I just smiled and walked out the door it was the end of the day which meant glee had narrowly avoided Finn and it seemed like nobody knew about anything that had happened at the in hand Cooper and I walked to the back of the room trying to avoid Shuester walked in to the room,quickly glancing to us and had obviously had a quick conversation with his least for now he was the only one that he would realise Finn's true colours.

"Right guys,Nationals in under 4 months we need to work out what were doing?As you know it's in our favourite city New York,girls have one bedroom boys in the other,simply done,"

"Mr Shuester as you know I'm a very light sleeper and last time we were in New York certain people kept me I didn't have the required hours sleep befor a me and Finn will be married can't we share a room?"

"I suppose any married couples can share a room Rachel,"

Once again mr shue stared at us and smiled,he had to make this whole thing less whole lesson he constantly kept looking at us and staring.

"Cooper,Payton can I speak to you please?"

Cooper looked at me wondering why he wanted to talk to walked up to join Mr Shue at the piano,Coop put his arms round me.

"Guys I know what your going through is tough but if you need any advice,someone to drive you to doctors appointments or just want a break from home,I'm more than happy to talk to far gone are you anyway Payton?"

"um I'm 16 weeks next week,"

"Oh Emma is just a little further gone than you shes 5 months next week,"

Mr shue smiled thinking about his wife,I wonder if that's what Cooper looks like when he thinks about me or am I only being cheesy?

"Um Mr Shue,if your not busy tonight Payton Is having her first round of Treatment for the cancer and I don't wanna drive because she might be Ill on the way home and I want to be with her to hold back her hair if she's sick or just give her what she needs?"

"Course,both of you wait around for a couple hours,I'll be done then I can take you?"

-—–

The treatment was horrible I had to have a massive sterilised needle injected into my hip.I felt a bit drowsy and was only sick once after it!But I've gotten use to being sick so it was no shue drove us had the courtesy to carry me into the threshold,he wouldnt be able to do this when I'm a walked into the house to see Vivienne,Blaine and Kurt sat round the sofa.

"Don't worry Kurt you can come live with us,you can have one of the guest bedrooms its gonna be ok!"

As I looked at Kurt I saw his face was bloody and his eyes were black and blue.I suddenly panicked.

"Kurt,what happened,it...it was Finn wasn't it he did this is all my fault,"I cried.

"Pay it's not your fault,I just told My dad about how he was the one who started on Cooper and that maybe Finn should be banned from seeing Pay it was worth watching my dad rip him to shreds,he feels really guilty,"

"But Kurt!"

"Pay shhh I'll be fine,you never know when it's gonna be your last day and I don't want it to be ruined by a homophob jerk like Finn,plus I'm in a better state to take the blow!"

-—-

"So Payton,Cooper says the treatments going well them?"

"Yeah it is but I don't feel very well today Ive just had really bad morning sickness all of day,"

"Well take it easy today,and if you need to go to the bathroom don't worry about asking,"

The Glee club flocked into the auditorium,they all looked annoyed with Rachel as per started to practice our song for regionals,Cooper and I got a duet which was glee clubs theme was British music throughout the sang a song called small bump by some dude named Ed the song was based on pregnancy it was rather fitting that we had the song,not that anybody knows of course!We did a couple of other songs that we danced to ,every time I passed Finn in a dance he would try trip me I haven't and shouldn't put up with pitiful people like that.I already felt sick but as we kept on dancing I gradually felt worse.I dizzily walked over to Cooper,seeking comfort.

"Coop I'm going to go to the nearest bathroom,I just feel really really sick,"

"Babe do you want me to come with you?"

"No,no of course not but if I'm more than 10 minutes come check on me please,"

I walked out of the auditorium and made my way to the bathroom,I had a feeling in the pit of my step I took the pain got worse.I finally made it into a bathroom even though it was the guys room it was the only one I could make it to.I looked in the mirror sweat was dripping down my I noticed that my dress had tinted red.I looked down at my dress,more of the fabric had changed to a blood red colour.I tried to walk to a cubicle but I couldn't knees sank underneath me and my face felt the unfamiliar texture Of the bathroom floor.I started to hyperventilate and slipped out of consciousness for a few seconds.I reopened my eyes and saw two lumberjack boots,I knew who these belonged to.I looked up to see my cousins familiar face.I started crying from the pain,I needed Coop something was wrong.

"Finn,Finn please help somethings wrong with the baby,"

I didn't notice that Puck was stood right behind him,

"What baby?Cooper get her pregnant?"

"Yeah,just leave her alone from what she's put my family through she deserves to die,"

I could feel my dress was now soaked in blood,my stomach wretched in pain.

"Finn you have to help her she dosnt desereve this!And Kurt didn't deserve being beaten up either!You've changed man!"

"Puck leave her alone she dosnt deserve help!"

"Noah,"I cried"What if it was Quinn when she was pregnant with Beth?"

I think I'm going to die on the floor of the boys bathroom the pain got worse and worse every single second!

"Finn I'm helping her whether you like it or not!"

"That's gonna be hard if you can't get out the bathroom!"

Finn punched Puck in the face and made a run for the bathroom door he locked it from the outside,leaving me to die in the crawled next to me,he looked at the pool of blood surrounding me.

"Pay,your gonna be fine I'm gonna get you to Cooper,don't I'll easily pick the lock and get you back in his gonna be fine,"

Puck is a man of his word it took him a few seconds to pick the lock ,he then pushed the door wasn't smart enough to barricade scooped me up in his arms,by this time I was practically lieing in a pool of my own pain was so excruciating I tried to sooth finally reached the auditorium,Cooper was in the middle of singing our duet,Puck ran up to the was now drenched in my blood.

"Cooper take Payton she has lost a shed load of blood I think somethings happening to the baby,"

Puck placed me in Coopers arms,Mr Shuester and puck ran to phone an lay me down on the auditorium floor.I was unbelievably still bleeding.I continued to scream out in pain.

"Coop...P..please sit behind me?"

"Of course baby anything for you,"

The glee club looked totally oblivious to what was happening.

"When is the ambulance coming she needs help!"

Quinn knelt down beside me and touched my forehead.

"Cooper she's really burning up you need to take her dress off,maybe make her sit on it so the blood can absorb into the dress?Just so she dosnt get worried about sitting in it,"

Cooper did what Quinn said but I still felt an excruciating pain in my ushered the club out the room so we could share some privacy.I felt that my life hung by a constantly checked on had been twenty minutes and yet no arrival of an ambulance.I started to hyperventilate.

"Payton,Pay look...look at me!Its gonna be fine,just hold my hands and ,in out in out,"Quinn soothed me.I heard Pucks heavy footsteps running to the stage,he bent down to my level.

"Pay the ambulance is 4 minutes away,they said to carry you to reception and they'll met us hold on to my hands so Cooper can pick you up,"

Cooper got up from behind me and picked me up in his arms.I continued to scream from the ran to reception with Quinn and took another 2minutes for the paramedics to put me straight on a gurney and hurried me and Coop into the last thing I remembered was Quinn shouting at Cooper saying she would meet us at the hospital.

CHAPTER 6-

I woke up in a hospital bed, in two weeks maybe I should get used to was asleep his hands in twinned with mine.I looked at the clock it was 4 in the morning I had been out for almost 13 hours.

"He's a keeper,"I looked over to see Quinn stood in the door way clutching a cup of coffee.I tried to sit up but I yelped out in pain.

"Pay,don't sit up its fine,"Quinn sat on the end of my bed,"youve been through a lot today it must of been painful,"

"Hurrendous,but what happened,is the baby alright?Quinn please say the babys ok,"

"Don't panick,your little Cooper Jr as Cooppers been referring to is doctors don't really know what happened they think you hemmoreged but it's ok they gave you a minor think It was caused by the cancer so they've classed you as a high risk pregnancy,"

I looked down at the floor recalling what happened to me was my rock and Puck,would I even be here if it wasn't for him?I remember Quinn used to be my best friend when I was ten but my mom died and my dad wanted to move were ten ,I lost I came back to Lima,after my Dad died,she just ignored me even though she was Finn's I think ever since I had an argument with Rachel she seemed to be like my old best friend again.

"Quinn I dunno what to say.I dunno how I can repay you,you really helped me back thier I really appreciate it,"

"It's ok,I'll be here if you ever wanna talk about pregnancy or the cancer or wanna we can be best friends again?"

"Who said we ever stopped?"

I managed to push myself up so I could hug Quinn.I had to move my hand from Cooper's grasp which woke him put his hand on my back and started rubbing thoose sensational small circles.

"I'll leave you to alone,call me tomorrow,"Quinn whispered in my swiftly left the room too give me and Cooper some much needed took Quinn's place on the put his lips on mine then whispered in my ear.

"I love you,I really really do,"

I placed my lips on Cooper's again,he bit my lips after I bit his sharing a moment of passion.

-—-

I stayed in hospital for a week,missing the last week of school before spring told principle Figgins what happened in the got Finn suspended from the football what Puck and Quinn had done for us we gradually became closer to and I were best friends again,I didn't realise how much I'd missed still lived with us at Coopers moms didn't punish Finn in anyway for what happened to me in the today was finally the day we moved out of Vivienne's house and into our apartment!The whole Glee club (apart from the obvious haters) pitched in to help us even donated thier old furniture to was nice to have a place that was our celebrate our new home I made dinner for Blaine,Kurt, Puck,Quinn and was really good to sit around a table and just dinner we all sat in the living wasn't enough space so I settled for Coopers and Blaine contently made out with each other on the sofa.

"I'm so annoyed that Finn didn't get a worse punnishment,it's just he can't just leave you thier to it wasn't for Puck where would you be?Would you even be alive Pay?"

"Cooper shuuush its fine now,I'm alive and so is our baby lets Just be grateful for that,"

"But his punishment should be dearer Payton,I agree with Coop,"Quinn chirped and Kurt were still making out,I don't think they had come up for air.I made my way to the kitchen to clear up the dishes,Quinn followed me to help.I just wish people would stop talking about FINN HUDSON!We started scrubbing the dirty turned around and looked at me dubiously.

"Pay,your really starting to show!"

"I don't think I am Quinn,"

"Pay your massive!"

Quinn took my hand and dragged me to my put me in front of the mirror and made me pull up my I saw it,I never noticed it before.I was close on 5 months,so it was logical.I had gotten bigger!I had a baby would be harder to hide at school but I think that everybody knew.

"You are REALLY preggers,it's quite cute really,"

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed !"

Copper cam running whenever I shouted just incase something was wrong with me.

"What,are you ok,Cooper Jr ok?"

"Look at my baby bump!"

Cooper walked over to me and put his hands on my newly discovered bump.

"You know what who cares about Finn Hudson at least your both here and healthy.I love you Payton James,"

My first day back at school was incredibly awkward everyone was staring and whispering.I just stood silent but Cooper didnt react very well to lashed out at a couple of kids but what can I say they deserved from obvious reasons it was nice to go to Glee club most of them were supportive we were finalising the details for the trip to New York.

"Hey,everyone's going to breadsticks tonight do you wanna come?"

Quinn asked.

"Um me and Blaine have a gig but we can come after,Pay you gonna go?"

I didn't really like to attend social gatherings without Cooper in case something happens but Kurt and Quinn would be thier soo guess it would be fine.

"Yh I'd love to,why don't I just come to yours after school?"

"Yep that's cool,"

I was actually looking forward to going out tonight the only downfall was Finn was going to be thier but I didn't have to be anywhere near rehearsal finished I went home with Quinn and Kurt.I made Cooper promise to constantly text it would be nice to go to Quinn's and have a girly 's house hadn't changed since I was 10,she even still had a picture of us when we were little on the mantle was nice to be back here it reminded me of my of the reasons I was best friends with Quinn was because are moms were best friends and so were our dads they had all met in high one day mine and Quinn's children would be all sat down on Quinn's bed.

"So girls hows the lovelife?"Kurt never liked to talk about relationships unless his was getting hotter.

"You never ask unless yours is good so why don't you just tell us?"

"No don't be boring Pay I honestly wanna know about go first Quinn,"

Quinn and I just looked at each other In hysterics.

"Well considering Joe has a no sex before marriage rule it's pretty lifeless which I'm kinda happy just means we have a lot of heartfelt conversations it's sweet,"

"Which basically means you wants some but you ain't gonna get any,"

Quinn just nodded her head in frustration.

"Pay,what going on in your love life then?"

"Well Kurt considering I'm 5 months pregnant not a lot,"

Kurt glared at me dubiously"Your kidding?"

"The amount of times we stay at your apartment and we hear you,being pregnant ain't got nothing to do with it!"

Quinn and I just laughed at Kurt you could tell he was just itching to tell us about Blaine.

"Fine we have a great time in the bedroom were just gonna savour it untill the baby's here,"

Quinn just smiled whilst Kurt looked about ready to burst.

"Right I love living with Blaine it is steamy,Blaine is great in bed just amazing!Constant constant fun!"

"Your such a gloat Kurt!"I rest of the evening at Quinn's was hysterical,the conversations went from school to the bedroom to glee and back to the felt like things were getting better.

CHAPTER 7-

It was open mike night at breadsticks so it was kinda compulsory for everyone to get up.I refrained from doing so but with Rachel hogging the mike I don't think I would have had a chance food was good at breadsticks as usual.I didnt really pay to much attention to what wa happening I was thinking about should of finished an hour ago,he should be here,he texted me saying he was on his way.

"Pay are you ok?"Quinn looked a bit worried,I think she knew something wrong.

"I'm just worried Cooper texted me hours ago saying he was on his way,"

"Pay don't worry,"Kurt intervened grasping my familiar ringtone of Boy next store sounded."let me just take this ladies,excuse me,"

"He probably just got held up Pay,enjoy yourself.

Rachel was onstage again dedicating another song to Finn which was stupid because he took off two hours ago.I watched Kurt on the phone his expression had seemed wrong, he walked back to the table he started to cry he sat next to me and grabbed both my hands.

"Pay don't panick it's fine,it's ok he's ok,"

I looked at Kurt Questionably,what was he taking about?

"Kurt who?"

"Pay I promise it's was loading the car up while Blaine went to pick up the money,when Blaine came out to the car he saw Cooper on the parking lot floor,he's been badly beaten up but it's got taken to hospital thier looking after him,"

"What?Kurt,who did it?Quinn you have to take me to the hospital!"

I started to cry,my heart beat raised every second I thourght about he's in hospital how badly did he ge beaten up?Who beat him up?

"Come on Pay,he'll be ok,let's go it's gonna be ok,"

-—-—-—-

The car ride to the hospital seemed like it took wouldn't tell me what happened to was Hurrendous not knowing what happened to the person I made Kurt park her car,she thourght she would be the person who could soothe me the ran to where Kurt said he would told us where we would be able to find ran to find room we got thier we found Blaine outside Coopers room crying.I stoped in my tracks,he couldn't be can't be put her arm round me and walked me down the soon as Blaine saw me he hugged me.

"Pay,it's ok."

"Blaine what happened,he's not dead is he,he's not dead?"

"No Pay but he's pretty bad,the guy he had a stabbed him in his appendix,but he lost a lot of operating on him in thier but Pay don't panick he will be ok,"

I shrugged Quinn's hand off my shoulder and walked to look through the was horrible he had machines going out of him left right and was one machine that measured his pulse or heart rate it gradually dropped and dropped.A woman told them but they wouldn't do anything about warned them and warned them but nothing happened untill the machine started to beat sound of machine went through my whole body.I wasn't stupid,I knew what it ment.I started to hyperventilate as they got out the ,Kurt and Blaine Just paced the halls but were alarmed as I banged on the windows of the room.I told the people to wake him up,Cooper needed to wake up we were supposed to be getting things for the baby won't he wake up!I constantly screamed trying to wake Cooper picked me up and carried me away from the window.I still screamed and kicked Blaine making him fall over with me in his grabbed me and pulled me into her arm trying to calm me down.I sat in Quinn arms crying and occasionally just stroked my hair.

"Quinn what if he dies?What do I do?"

"Shhush Pay he's Cooper,has he ever said he would leave you?"

"No,"

"Then he's not gonna leave you,he staying exactly where he is,"

It was about half an hour untill the operating team came out of Coopers and Kurt were now hugging me,trying to stop my tears.

"Your boyfriend will be fine,he will be unconscious for little while,he'll wake up in the I'm afraid you'll have to leave I won't allow you to see your friend hadn't stopped you fom banging on the windows and distracting us you would of most likely prevented us from saving that boy!"

I saw Blaines face flash red in anger.

"Excuse me,you don't blame a possible death on an extremely hysterical person!This distraction as you call her is 5 months pregnant with aggressive cancer!She may die in the next 6 month,she may not even get to see her baby eat solid her soon to be husband and my brother and you blame his possible death on her being hysterical because the man she loves is dying!You must be a truly Hurrendous person,"

Yep they had really made Blaine mad,I quickly mouthed a teary Thankyou to of the nurses Bent down on the floor to talk to me she seemed nice,at least she was sympathetic.

"How about we move an empty bed into your fiancées room and you can sleep in thier while you wait for him to come to?"

"Yes please,"I rubbed my stomach to reassure myself that my baby's daddy would be ok.

"Ok sweet,but only two people can stay in th room,"

Quinn and Kurt walked me and Blaine to Coopers wanted to make sure we were all ok and promised to get some clean clothes from home for us.I was so grateful to have such good tucked me in to bed and insisted I couldn't sleep anywhere else.I closed my eyes and thanked the heaven that the man i loved was still alive.

It was about 12 when I woke up,they said Cooper wouldn't be awake for a couple more hours.I just want him to wake up,I need to hear his voice.

"Blaine,who do you think did this?"

"Pay don't think about them,"

"No Blaine I need to know!"

He looked resentfully to the floor trying to think about what happened.

"Pay,I did see a guy running out the parking lot but that could of been anyone just focus on Cooper,"

"Have you given a statement to the police yet?"

"No,he won't wake up for a bit do you mind if I go do it now?"

I knew Blaine didn't want to leave Cooper or me but whoever did this to him needed to be punished.

"Sure,the sooner the better,"

Blaine hesitantly left the room.I walked over to Cooper and placed myself in the chair next to looked horrible he still had tubes And things coming out of him left right and centre.

"Coop,please wake up,please.I need you Coop,we need just wake up Cooper.I need to know your need to stop doing this,we need to be better for each other and the keeps trying to hurt us we need to ignore them and just think about what's important,just Coop please,please wake up,"

"Pay don't worry he's alright he's hanging in thier for you and the baby,"

I looked to see Quinn walking into Cooper's room hugging one of my looked at me sympathetically,she thourght her pregnancy was to mine hers is classed as came and sat down next to me,wiping away my tears.

"Pay I know it's awful but you have to be is always soo strong for you,just this once hold it together for you know me,Kurt and Blaine are always,always here for know why Cooper didn't die last night?Its because he loves you and Cooper Pay even if you weren't pregnant I know you would be getting married to him.I have never seen a man look at his girlfriend like he looks at loved you from the first day he saw you,your each others cancer or attempted murderer Is gonna get in the way of that!"

"Thankyou Quinn,honestly I don't know what I'd do without you,you've helped me through my best friend,"

"Dont worry Pay it's ditto,why don't you get some more rest?By the time you wake up Cooper will be probably woken up,"

I obediently walked over to the bed and rested my head in to a deep slumber.

-—-

I was abruptley awoken by Kurt jumping up and down.

"Pay doctors say that Cooper could wake up any second now!"

I hoped out of bed and sat in the chair nearest Coopers bed.I clutched his hand,squeezing it trying to wake him up eyelids started to flutter,getting faster and faster untill he displayed thoose beautiful blue eyes saw my face and smiled,

"Hey beautiful,I was dreaming about you,"

He always knew what to say to make me feel better.I let the Cheshire cat grin sweep across my face.

"You don't know how much I've missed you,we thought you were gone..."

"Pay I don't wanna know what happened that's the past,weve got our futer to think about,that's more important than any guy who mugged me "

Blaine started to apologise to his what happened was all his fault.I wasn't really listening,I had the strangest feeling in my stomach.I placed a hand on it,it felt in ordinary but then I pieced together the obvious facts.I grabbed Coopers hand a placed it on my stopped his conversation completely.

"Pay is that what I think it it?"

I started to well up,

"Yep thiers our baby Coop,"

He sentimentally placed his hand on my face.

"Baby,why you crying?"

"It's just last night,I thought you had died,you did die!I thought you left me.I didn't think I would ever share this with you!"

"Payton,you must surley know by now im never ever gonna leave you,?"

CHAPTER 8-

Cooper was in hospital for about 2 weeks but considering he just died he's sprung back to back to his usual self carrying me around the place.I just wish he would calm down slightly,I don't want him to get sick.I was getting undressed for bed when I noticed it again,my baby bump had grown!I had gone from dolphin to beached whale in a matter of of the joy of being pregnant I suppose.I got into bed and Cooper quickly turned off the lampshade,and pulled me tightly Into him like normal.

"Pay,I think we need to get married before the baby's born,"

"You know I want to marry you but why before the baby's here?"

"I just want to make sure if anything happens to us in the next couple of weeks were married.I could of died the other week I just want to make sure that everything we go through,we go through it as a married couple,"

"Ok baby,I love you too,"

"Payton I'm gonna be honest with you,it dosnt look good sweet,"

"What's happened?"

"Your cancer has spread to your kidneys,"

Cooper squeezed my hands tightly,he stroked my ring Coop talked to me in bed about getting married I was half asleep and he didn't tell me why he wanted to marry me before something ,he didn't tell me the truth.I think if something happened to Cooper,the only way I would be able to get any of his inheritance was by being his that I wanted money,I think if he did die he would know I would be he's not the one dying!

"One of your kidneys is in more risk of failing than the others and it is going to put your baby at risk,I recommend that we're going to have to give you a csection at 8 and a half months then give you a kidney transplant ASAP,"

"You have 3 months to go so thiers plenty of time to find you a doner,the main objective is to keep you and the baby healthy and happy,"

We walked out of the doctors office in walked like this to the car hands twinned together.

"Coop please let's not talk about it,I don't want anyone to know,"

He looked at me with damp eyes"Ok Pay,"

He put his head to mine,then his lips.I felt the saltiness of his tears.I started to cry to.I don't know why we were both sobbing,but we stayed in that position for the rest of the afternoon.

2 MONTHS LATER

"So guys were leaving tomorrow for nationas,New York!"Mr Shue shouted whole of the Glee club chirped up in see when we want to kick some a** we all put aside our Shue started to read out the room arrangements.I wasn't allowed to share with Cooper,Rachel's dad threatened to report Mr Shue for predijuice for letting us share a room and not her and Finn.I wasn't to happy about it but I got to share a room with just Cooper got beaten up we decided that it would be wise if someone else learnt to administrate my injections,Quinn quickly put herself forward.I was just worried. That I wouldn't be sharing a bed with Cooper,but he was just across the could come into my bedroom anytime before 10 and after was 9 hours apart but I would cope.I drifted in and out of my daydream as the glee club discussed the one of the days they were going to a trapeze school in the saw them do it on Modern Family and insisted we did I couldn't do it so Mr Shue said Cooper,Quinn and me could go do something different Kurt and Blaine have decided to tag along as well so it should be said that he would surprise me with where we were it'll be less controversial than the last surprise I the bell rang and Mr Shue dismissed us.I went home with Quinn as Cooper has Shue kept him behind as well,the reason why was questionable.

-—-

Every time I went to Quinn's her mom would comment on my massive was rather embarrassing.I hated feeling like a beeches whale.

Quinn started to pack her things,I started to stare at myself in the mirror.

"Can you even see your toes?"she laughed.

I wasn't quite as bemused with this thought as much as she was,"No Quinn,I cant,"

"What you gonna call the baby?"

I tried to see over my stomach,Ive forgotten what my toes looks like.

"No we haven't done anything yet,I'm not calling it Cooper Jr!Although I would like to have name the baby named after someone I loved,"

"Cooper Jr is a nice name and named after someone you wanted to call Beth Jackie Daniels!"

"Yeah theirs always that,but neither of us drink so I doubt Cooper wants it named after the other hand he's a massive Star Wars fan so our baby may be called Chewbacca or Yoda,"

Both of us lay on her bed in fits of giggles,I did feel guilty talking about my pregnancy to Quinn.I know how much she loves I know that she didn't love Puck like I love said that if she ever has children again it's gong to be with someone she really that will be with Joe or maybe Puck much as a bum he can be he really has gotten his act together.

"Right I'm done let's get to yours,"

"Ok,hopefully Coopers home from work.I need an early night if I'm going to be stuck on a bus for however many hours,"

Unfortunately we're traveling to nationals by the New Directions are a team it's only fair we all have to travel to New York the same way.

Quinn loaded up her stuff In to the got in with me just about squeezing into the house wasn't that far from Quinn's but she managed to,what seemed like,drive down every road in Lima.I heard her phone get a message,after that she went straight made me rather suspicious.I walked through the font door,everything seemed normal.I showed Quinn to the guest was strange to think that in a matter of maybe week that the guest room would be a nursery and their would be a little baby inside.I opened the door,as I looked inside there was Kurt,Blaine and Cooper screaming really was surprising,they had painted the walls,put up the shelves and the made it perfect.

"Do you like It?Kurt pondered.

Honestly I was slightly taken a back,it was green walls with white vintage had everything,but how could we afford it?

"I love it,it's can we afford it all?"

Cooper walked up to me and wrapped his hands round my waist."Baby,don't worry we can afford all our money from work,Quinn brought us the crib,Blaine brought us the got the baby a lot of clothes... "

"Of course he did,who else is going to be my baby's personal stylist?I love it,I absolutely love it...words can't explain how grateful I am,I really love you guys,"

I officially hate bus' are really very horrible,I've been on here for 1 hour,I have 7 hours of travelling left,I may give birth.I was sat next to Cooper and Quinn was sat on the seat opposite was asleep with his head resting on my shoulder.I really needed to move,I tried but ended up waking up Cooper.

"Sorry Coop,I just needed to move,"

"It's ok baby,I know you must be really irritated,"

"Yh the baby seems to be having a brilliant time,"

Cooper placed his hand over my stomach,kissing my head in the process.

"Boy,he's really going for it,baby why don't we sit facing Quinn and I'll rub circles into your back,"

"You ok Pay you don't look to well?"Quinn questioned.

Cooper looked at my face a put a hand on my head.

"Babe your burning up,are you ok?"

"Coop,I'm fine just keep doing that,please,"

Cooper just looked worried for my health as per usual.I really didn't feel very well but I can cope.I know if I say I'm ill it will cause a scene and certain members of the Glee club will create a argument with others over * hint* Quinn and Rachel.

"Pay why don't we think of baby names to keep your mind off the journey?"

Quinn and Blaine suddenly turned in the back of their seats to make sure there suggestions we're registered.

"Personally I think you should name the baby after a Disney character,"Blaine suggested hopefully.

Cooper and I shook our heads In both wanted a name that would mean something to us.

"Well I like the name lily or poppy or Brooke is nice,"Kurt chirped in.

Quinn looked over at me with a grin,"Pay why don't you name it after your dad?"

"I don't like the name Jake,"

"No Pay,you remember when you were little your dad used to call you snowflake,so you called him snow Blake.I don't know why but you used to call him Blake,maybe you had trouble pronouncing your J' you used definitely thought he was called Blake,"

"Oh I remember,I had to get tested to see if I was deaf because they thought that was the reason why I called him came with me,"

Quinn and I giggled at the reminiscence we shared.

"Blake Anderson,I love it,"Cooper nodded their heads in still needed a middle name but that was a start.

"You still need a girls name,"Kurt chirped.

"I think if it's a girl,she should be called Eliza,"Cooper suggested.

Blaine looked at his brother puzzled,"Why,Eliza?"

Cooper laughed and kissed my lips."On our 3rd date we went to see Pay's favourite film"My Fair Lady" in the drive was the first time I kissed her.I don't know what is but as I kissed you I saw fireworks,I felt someone telling me that I would be spending the rest of my life with you.I don't remember the story or anything else,all I remember is Eliza,"

I think Kurt and Blaine felt a bit teary eyed."I love it I whispered,"

"Eliza Anderson,"Quinn said.

"No Eliza Q. Anderson,"

We both looked at Quinn and decided our ,possible,Baby girls middle name along time I said I wanted a name that meant something to us.

CHAPTER 9

Cooper helped me up from the bathroom floor,all the traveling had made me sick .Coop got really protective thinking it was because of the cancer or something but it really wasn't.I wish he didn't worry so much.

"Baby why don't I run you a bath?"

I was a bit hazy I just wanted to sleep,"Coop will you come in with me?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask,"

I sat on the toilet whilst Cooper ran the didn't take long,he even put bubbles In really was walked on his knees towards put his hands round my face and kissed me helped me up,once I was stood up he kissed me again only more passionately.I returned the kiss as affectionately as he started to get basically ripped my clothes off my body.I did exactly the helped me get into the bath then sat behind held my hands tightly.

"Pay,I hate to break it to you but I think we've finally grown up,"

"For the sake of the baby we better had,"

I looked down at my stomach,it wouldn't even fit underneath the water.

"Pay we're gonna be parents,can you believe that?Were going to have a little person calling us mommy and gonna, have to teach it how to walk and talk,run,jump,love,sing ...it's just amazing how we've made something so amazing,"

"I love you Coop,but you have to promise my mom died my dad fell apart,he got so depressed he couldn't bear to look at me physically couldn't,I looked to much like shut himself away from the world and it killed Coop,please don't be like that,"

"Pay you know I would never be like that,I'm not the type of person t..."

"That's what my dad said Coop,"I placed His hands on my stomach,"He got so Ill,Quinn's the only person who knows this but,my dad didn't die from a heart killed himself Coop,and I walked in on his dead body.I know it wasn't but I always said that It was because of me,but if you end up like he did or even a fraction like him I will know it was my can't do that to our baby,"

Cooper kissed my lips,"I love you,more than anyone I've ever known or will see so beautiful it's breathtaking and you make me feel like the real you were to die tomorrow I would be devastated but I will make everyone aware of how much I love you,everyday for the rest of my life,"

"Right guys so today were splitting off into two group two, who is Quinn,Cooper,Payton,Kurt and Blaine,I expect you guys to get back here by midnight?"

"Mr Shuester that's not fair,just because shes pregnant does not mean that they get special treatment,"

Mr Shue looked at us sympathetically,he was about to change his didn't looked to happy about this like getting back before 12 would possibly spoil our just glared at Rachel.

"No you no what's not fair Rachel?Its not fair that Pay nearly lost her baby twice,once because your boyfriend beat her not fair she has cancer,it's not fair she nearly lost her boyfriend because someone tried to murder not fair that her cancer is getting worse and that she may die before her baby can stop being selfish as per usual Rachel Berry,two hours isn't going to make a difference,"

I think everybody gave Quinn a round of applause,I was so grateful to have sure knew how to put Rachel in her place.

"Yeah two hours isn't going to make a difference but three will so guys your curfew is 1,"

We walked out of the hotel on to the suburban streets i was a bit oblivious to where we could be York has everything you could dream of from Broadway to subway,there is thousands of was a bit unfair that everybody knew what we were doing we were doing besides me.

"Right this evening were going to do something,I can't tell you what but you have to do what we tell you to,"Cooper grinned,I just noodled to his demands.

"You always wished you could have one more day with your parents because they showed you what true love is and that they would take you to New York one day to show you where they met,"Quinn smiled.

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing,how long had the guys been planning this?I looked at their beaming faces.I think they thought that this could be the last trip were all on together and they wanted to make it special for grabbed my handed pulled me across the got to the other side and their was a horse drawn picked me up in his arms,I was surprised he could take the weight,and carried me up into the wasn't enough space for all of us in the carriage so Blaine sat next To the started to get annoyed when he asked if he could buy his top hat from him because it would apparently look fabulous with a number of his bow handed me an envelop with my name on it,I recognised the handwriting but it wasn't any o the guys from glee.

"When we were cleaning out your stuff from Burt and Carols we found this in the attic,it was I'm a bigger envelope with a letter in it from your said to give it to you when you turn 18,I hope you don't mind that I read it but I gave it to Cooper and he said you should have it now,"

I looked down at the envelope,I opened it up to see about 5 pages of my moms handwriting.

"To our dearest Snowflake,

If you reading this I'm definitely not I hope even though your 18 you can still remember are so beautiful and have such a gracious heart you don't know how it pains me to think I'm never going to see you turn into a woman,or walk down an aisle or meet my I know that you don't need me if you've gotten this far without me.I wish this cancer did not have to take me away so soon,but I'd rather this dieses kill me,than back to the point of the and your dad always promised you that we would take you to New York to show you where we I cant be thier and your dad probably won't remember I thought I'd write you this guide to find the places that are a history of our maybe you can take the man you love,"

I started to cry Coop put his head to mine and stroked my cheek.

"Baby it's ok,read on,"

The cart stopped in the middle of the all got out and I started to read the letter again.

"This is where we met It's rather funny we met in New York by the Alice in wonderland statue.I was busking with some friends when he rode along on his bike and nearly ran me over.I think it was an accident but he always says its because he was overtaken by my a dope he invited me out for dinner but I refused. So the next day we were busking again and he showed up with a Pretzel in his said it was a coincidence he was their but later on he told me he had waited their all morning."

"So here we are Alice in Wonderland,"Kurt smiled.

I sat down on the bench opposite the statue,it was a lot to take and Cooper walked over to was holding a pretzel in his hand for me.I laughed and took it from him.

"Now Snowflake,gosh I hope it's still their,but next to the Alice in wonderland statue their is a is directly 10 steps north of at the date that was substantial to me and your dad is carved on that tree so have a should be their,"

We all walked to find that tree I looked around for the were maybe hundreds of dates,I could recognise a mums birthday,my birthday,the day they met,their wedding anniversary and coincidently the date of my dads death.I wonder who put that on their?I carried on looking on the dates of the was lots of dates from this year on it I didn't recognise. "Coop do you know what these dates are?"

"Of course I do in your moms letter it said to take the man you love to show him your parents stuff,so I thought that this could be our tree aswell so I carved all the important dates into day that we met,the day of our first date,the day we first did it,the day we found out you were pregnant,the day I proposed ect,ect."

"Coop why is today's date on it?"

He smiled bashfully,

"well today Pay,we're going to get married,"

CHAPTER 10

"Pay you look beautiful,your mom would be so so proud,"

I looked in the mirror welling up.

"Yeah for once I actually think I do,"

Quinn had picked out a white dress for me to wear and found me my moms veil in the only I wasn't pregnant,I would of worn her dress.I didn't know where we were though.I was blindfolded once we were back in the heard a knock on the door which Quinn attended walked through the door,stopping in his tracks placing his arms in front of his mouth.

"What,what is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Kurt started to cry,"Nothing Pay you just look beautiful,come on You ready?"

I nodded my head,trying to fight back my nerves.

"Right see you up their,"Kurt laughed wiping his tears.

"Wait Kurt,if you can fit up the aisle with me,will you give me away,"

"Of course I will Pay"

The wedding concession started to play the familiar bridal march,Kurt took my arm and Quinn quickly stood behind me,picking me up my I walked out I recognised where we were in the exact spot where my parents got central Park Boat House,the place where they started life together.I walked up the aisle to see Cooper let go of my hands and placed them in Cooper's.

"You look stunning,"he whispered lifting up my veil.

For the rest of the ceremony we didn't take our eyes off each other,and then from that moment when he placed a ring on my finger We were each others minister pronounced us Man and Wife as Cooper leaned into me and placed his lips on mine we shared the first kiss of our married life.

"Let's go Mrs Anderson,we got ourselves some living to do,"

We all ran down the halls to our bedroom,laughing as if it was the most bliss we have ever whilst in the presence of enemy's Bliss can't be and Finn stood in front of us looking at us up and down trying to work out what had happened.

"This is a new low you got married,don't you realise Mr Shuester could ban you from performing at nationals?Then we wouldn't have enough people to perform!You know what I might aswell tell Mr Shue myself you all deserve to be expelled!"

Mr Shue walked out of his room and took me and Cooper into a tight embrace.

"Theirs the happy couple now,I was just coming to congratulate you look beautiful,"

"Mr Shue how can you allow this,if it was me and Finn you would never let this happen,"

"That's right Rachel I wouldn't but Cooper has had this planned since he found out Payton was got permission from his parents,me,Figgins the national's board and also the state of New I think I'll allow him to marry the woman he loves because he wanted to make it special for Payton,Cooper,a gift from the hotel,the bridal suite for one night only make the most of it,"

"Your basically telling them to go have sex!"

"Did I say those words?I don't think I did and their a married couple they can share a room from now on,"

Right at this moment Rachel's nose had been so disjointed she was speechless. I just laughed and walked pass them saying good night to my friends.

"Guys I love you all so much,Thankyou I am in awe of you all I just feel so lucky,"

I hugged each and every one of them four times over and bidded them took my hand and walked me to the bridal suite.

He opened the door,scooped me up in his arms and took me across the thresh me delicately on the bed then going back to shut the door.

Cooper sat on the bed next to me,I sat up to stare into his placed his hand on the side of my face and pulled me in for a started off as a peck at first but then he started to pull his hands through my kiss grew more passionate by the took his lips away from mine,

"Baby if you don't want too,if you feel too tired you've had a long day,"

I put my lips to his again to silence his thought.

"Coop,I want too I'll be fine,Don't worry,"

Copper placed his arms on my stomach,then rubbed them up my body to my started to unbutton the back of my dress as I did he same to his shirt .He practically ripped the dress off my body as I kissed him rubbed his hands over my stomach then pulled me in closer to carried on kissing for a we walked over to the bed,I lay on top of swept my hair out of my face and moved so I was lying next to him,facing towards him.

"Pay,I'm so so sorry but I'm so scared of losing you,I know it may happen and i don't want It to.I can't remember what I did before I met you,I don't know how to live without you.I just can't bear the thought that you may not be here in a couple of months .Whose gonna Be their for me,what if I'm not a good dad? "

"Coop you will never ever lose me I'm not going anywhere and if I even think about leaving just Squeeze my hands tight and tell me to hold on,it scares me too Coop but if I don't leave you now I'm gonna one I promise to stay here as long as I can,nothing will ever take me away from you,"

CHAPTER 11

I woke up to see Cooper staring at me.I looked into his brown eyes and leaned into him so he could kiss my took his lips off my forehead and replaced them with his hand.

"Pay your burning up do you feel ok?",he jumped out of bed to get the thermometer,"Pay I think we should stay in today,your temperature is a bit high and you don't look very well at all,"

"No Coop I'll be fine you go see times square today,you go I'll be ok.I want to rest for nationals hotel has a doctor anyway if I feel worse i'll call him straight have some fun,"

"You promise me to call a doctor immediately?"

I just nodded my head.

"Ok I'll get you a present ,just get some rest.I love you,"

"I love you too Coop,"

I felt a hand on my shoulder,I woke up to see Cooper.

"What time is it?"I muttered hazily.

"It's nearly midnight,have you been asleep all day?"

"I've been asleep since you left me,"

Cooper put his hand on my head again then placed the thermometer in my mouth.

"Pay your temperatures got higher let me take you to a doctor?"

"No coop their wont be a doctor around at this time of night,I'll be fine I just want to perform at nationals tomorrow,"

"Ok but if you feel really bad ,I'm taking you to the first hospital I can find,"

Rachel made sure everybody was up by 7 so we could start rehearsing by weren't on untill 8:30 that night so it would be a long day controlled by Rachel.I wish she would let me sit don for five minutes.I really felt Ill but I didn't want to tell what he said in bed the other night I'm scared that I'm just going to worry him for no reason.I'll be let the girls sit down for a bit whilst she rehearsed her number for a with the boys.

"Pay you look so ill,please just don't bother tonight!"Quinn whispered.

I started to cry,Quinn grabbed my hand and pulled me outside the rehearsal room.

"Pay are you ok?"

"Quinn,Cooper is so so scared and I don't know how to tell him that I really don't feel well,I keep feeling pains in my stomach,I don't want to worry him he'll just panic and Rachel and Finn will complain about us again because I won't do is just happening at the wrong time and I'm. Scared Quinn I'm really scared,"

"Look If you can hold in their until after we perform I'll tell Cooper and we'll take you straight to the hospital,"

I nodded my head to Quinn's suggestion she knew what to do when I was feeling rough.

It was 10 minutes before we were set to go on.I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't leave.I was sat in Coopers lap snuggled into his sat stroking my of the runners came into the room to tell us to go to side Glee club had a final pep talk then walked to the curtain was drawn so we could get ready,Cooper and Blaine started on stage ready to sing their Everyone apart from me stood on stage as they all danced and I couldn't for obvious reasons.

"Break a leg Coop,"

"You two Pay,"

He kissed me tightly then ran on to stage only letting go of my hand at the very last Shue stood next to me,twitching from the I had a horrible feeling take over my stomach.

"ow,"

I fell on to the floor holding my stomach,the music started.I heard my husbands beautiful voice then everything turned dark.

I stood on the stage next to Blaine.

"First performance as a married man Coop!"

"Sure is ."I smiled.

The curtains drew back as the music started started to sing his lines,I joined in hoping that Pay could hear music changed to the next song.I ran upstage with the rest of the boys waiting for the girls to sing their solos.I looked along the line for Payton,she wasn't their.I waited to hear her solo,but it wasn't her who sang it,Quinn sang girls ran to us,I started to dance with Quinn.

"Quinn where's Pay?"I whispered.

"I don't know Mr Shue told me to sing her part,after you started singing,"

I looked around,trying to see what was going on in each of the me and Quinn knew something was we moved forward to take our bows I saw a heard of people crouched down in the front left Shue's face turned around,from what ever was on the floor,it was white with fear.I walked slowly to Mr Shue.I carried on walking towards him.I saw Pay on the floor quivering in pain.I ran over to her panicking about what was happening.

CHAPTER-11

I looked up at Coop ,gritting my teeth through the pain.I grabbed his hand and pulled his face close to mine.

"Coop,I think I've gone in to labour,"I cried through gritted teeth.

"I've noticed by the pool of water I'm sitting in,"

I laughed and felt another strong pain in my stomach.

"Pay how long have you been in labour for?"

I looked over to Quinn for help.

"When you said you had pain in your stomach earlier?You didn't mean you were having contraptions did you?"

I nodded my head ashamed of myself,I knew I had been wrong not to tell anyone,but I didn't want another lecture.I wanted for one day it too be about someone other than Payton Anderson.

"Pay how close together are they?"

"Their about a minute and a half apart,"

Quinn looked very shocked,her expression quickly rubbed off of to Cooper's.

"Pay we need to get you to a hospital,quickly!"Quinn panicked.

The bad thing about nationals that it was in a hotel,it had a small stage which was on the 5th floor of a building.I could see the panic in mr Shue's and Quinn's eyes.

But then my husband took control and reassured me everything would be fine.

"Right it's gonna be fine,we'll help my little boy or girl get in to the world as safely as Mr Shue call 911,me and Blaine will carry Pay too risky taking the elevators incase they brake run up to our room now and get our hospital bags,we brung them in case of your gonna have to just open every door on the stairway and help Pay out,is everybody clear?"

Everybody just nodded their heads as Coop gave me a reassuring kiss.I saw Mr Shue hang up the phone,he turned to Cooper with a Reluctant expression.

"Cooper the ambulance cant get here for another half hour,"

"it's fine it will take us at least 20 minutes for us to get Pay downstairs,if her contraptions are still the same length apart now then as the are now it should be fine if not well have to call again or if worst comes to worse get a cab,"

Everyone nodded their heads again and consisted of doing what Cooper had told them to kissed me one last time knowing that this could be the last one he sneaked in before we were and Cooper picked me up and started to walk met Kurt at the top of the contraptions got closer and reached the third floor when I had to scream,

"Guys stop!Somethings happening,"

Blaine and Cooper stopped dead in their tracks,Quinn walked round so I could see her.

"I think we should go sit on a bed or something just so I can look at gone

through this I kinda know what's happening,just so we know she's safe,"

The boys carried me into the hallway of the third on Quinn yanked on every door handle to check if it was was one room open,we ran in to the room and I was placed on the and Coop undressed me and placed a sheet over my body as we tried to find a nightdress or something I could put looked at me to check I was looked at me wearily.

"Pay I think you gonna have he baby here,it's crowning,"

Cooper and I stared at each other in assertively looked around the room.

"Right,we need hot water,towels,blankets,scissors,Kurt go tell Mr Shue where we are,Blaine get the stuff,I passed a supply closet can you deliver this baby?"

She nodded assertively,Cooper then came and sat himself behind me and clutched my contraptions were now getting closer and closer opened my bag and got my nightdress out,her and Cooper undressed this time Blaine and Kurt were back with the supplies.

I leaned into Cooper,my hands were wrapped tightly around his but he didn't indicate that he was in any got everything ready as I felt another sharp pain in my looked up and smiled,

"Ready Pay?"

I looked at Cooper,to check that he was ready for his Life to change.

"Pay I'm right behind you,"he whispered.

I nodded for Quinn to tell us what to gave me a smile that said to stop panicking and get ready to meet your baby.

...

I pushed one last time,then finally heard the infant cries of my jumped up from behind me to see the smile widened across his face.

"Pay,look at our beautiful baby boy,"

Footsteps ran down the halls,Mr Shue and the paramedics stopped in the paramedics barged through us to check on both of us.

"are you both ok?"

I nodded my head and the paramedic who was checking over the baby did as well.

"Right so would you like to cut the cord?"

Coop quickly cut the cord an the baby was placed in his brought the baby to me and put my little boy in my put his arm around me and kissed my per usual he replaced his lips with his hands.

"Pay,you have a tem..."

"Coop not now let's just savour the moment,"

Quinn,Kurt and Blaine were sat at the end of bed watching every breath the baby took.

"So what are you gonna call him?"Blaine asked.

"Well uncle Blaine,you nephews name Is Blake James Anderson,"

They all muttered words of congratulations an what A Beautiful family we made.

"Sorry to rush you but we better get you to your hospital,"The paramedic gestured us to all got up and walked to the door,the paramedics wanted to put me on a gurney but I declined. As I stood up I felt a stronger pain in the pit of my stomach,it was much worse than the contraptions and birth head started to spin.

"Quinn take the baby,"

"What?"

"Quinn take Blake,"

She carried Blake out of my arms, I looked at Coop and started to cry from the ran toward me,catching me just before my head hit the floor.

...

I hugged Blake in my arms,turning him away from the bed,I didn't want him to see his mommy hooked up to was stood in the doorway.

"What did the doctors say?"

"They said that she hasn't got long left,she is most likely going to go within the night,"

I put Blake into the hospital crib,and crouched next to Pay.

"Do you want me to do anything,Coop?"

"If you want to say goodbye,or Kurt and Blaine,I'd think you better do it within the next hour,"

Quinn came and hugged me tightly.

"I'll take Blake for a walk,you two need time alone,"

I watched Quinn leave resentfully,then I turned back to look at Pay.I moved in closer to her,putting my hand on her lifeless one.I saw tears dripping on the bed sheets.

"Pay,I just want you to know that I'm so so sorry that I got you pregnant and that Finn beat you up because of me an that I...Pay If you had never meet would of probably beaten Cancer by Pay,I'm the one whose done this to you and...I can't blame anyone but I promise,you If you wake up I wont worry about you as much and I'll wait on you hand and foot for the rest of our promised you wouldn't leave me Pay,so I'm telling you to stay here,because Payton Anderson I want to spend the rest of my life with you.I love you with all my heart and people always say that God's greatest gift to you is your your the greatest gift God has ever given me,you are so, so beautiful and I am so in love with you.I love that we're so in love to have a child even if you are only so brave and courageous that I know I can always trust you to make me smile and keep

Me Sane.I love you,but Pay...I jut need you to stay with me for a littl longer please Pay..."

The machine that was monitoring her heart rate gave a loud constant buzz,suddenly Doctors and Nurses came rushing into the were quick to rush me out as they attempted to resuscitate their attempt was concluded by the long constant buzz.

CHAPTER-12

6 years later

"Daddy,daddy!"

"Hey Blake,how was school,"

Blake looked down at the floor and frowned.

"Well were starting to talk about heaven,and who was up their that we knew,and then I started to the other kids were calling me names,"

I picked my son up and clutched him tightly to my chest.

"I know it sad buddy.I get sad a lot when I think about her but you know that she's watching you from heaven,and I pray everyday to tell he that were all thinking about on theirs someone in the car that has something to show you,"

Blake jumped out my arms and ran to the car.I quickly caught up with him and slid into the drivers seat.I looked to my right and saw the beautiful face of my wife.I leaned in to kiss her as I patted her stomach.

"Everything alright Pay?"

"Much better now my boys are was school today Blake?"

Blake hated to talk about heaven to Pay as knows the story of how she should be their right now.

"Mummy why did Grandma Vivy die?"

Pay always hated it when she had to speak about death.

"Well Grandma Vivy has done all she needed to on wants her now to be one of his angels in needs to make sure everything's ok

up their for when we go someday,"

"But mummy why didn't you go to heaven?"

I looked at Pay watching the world pass the window as she stroked her stomach.

"When mummy was dying she made a promise to daddy that I would stay as long as he needs kept me here to look after you and Daddy and Baby Eliza,when she's born,and in return Daddy looks after me,"

I smiled at Pay,I always think about how she nearly died.I also always think about what she endured for me,I will always love her for it.I am so grateful for what we have and what's coming in the next few months,that will never change.

"Mommy,I'm really glad you made that promise to daddy,"

Payton smiled and looked at me as I squeezed her hands,

"I'm glad she made it to Blake,"


End file.
